This SBIR fast-track application proposes to develop, evaluate, and implement an Internet-based continuing education (CE) program to teach primary care physicians and residents about tobacco control techniques. The CE program will be available via the Internet and will include clinical scenarios, information for physicians to give to patients, and discussion capability (via bulletin boards). The University of Pittsburgh will provide CE credit. The project will develop a suite of 8 courses. In Phase I we will create a prototype course that will include a straightforward clinical scenario involving a patient and physician where screening and intervention is indicated. We will also develop and evaluate assessment instruments to measure the effect of the courses. We will assess the prototype and instruments in a simple randomized evaluation study comparing subjects using the tobacco control course to subjects using a CE course on another topic. Phase II of the project will complete the seven other courses, and evaluate all courses over a six month period to investigate the benefit of a series of courses and evaluate potential benefit over time. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Physicians are required to obtain CME credit to maintain licensure and privileges. Physicians may be urged to obtain CE credit on a course that discusses this important public health issue. Managed care organizations (MCOs), such as large HMOs, may be interested in purchasing access to CE that can be offered to participant professionals especially CE on a topic useful for all physicians. Pharmaceutical companies may also want to support development of courses based on the model used in this application.